Unattached
by Chelinka
Summary: The foe will soon come out and she knows it. /Also, the summary only says Sabitsuki and Rust, but there's Metal-tan, Oreko, Smile and Sister too.


**Okay, so this is one of my first fanfictions ever, please be indulgent. It's been a long time I wanted to write a .flow fanfiction but I was afraid, because it's all drama and blood and cryptic shit. Ehm. You probably ended here via my tumblr. :) Anyways, if you don't understand something, or if you wanna talk about headcanons and theories, don't worry and message me, I won't bite! Ah, and I forgot to say: I'm French, so if there's errors, please do tell me. Excuse me for these. :) ****Also, the cover belongs to 真冬 from Pixiv.**

** I hope you enjoy.**

She would end it all. Before everything got out of control. If she didn't, the _foe_ would torture them endlessly. It will be there to remind them everytime they would cross, whispering with _it_'s hoarsing voice that they played with _it_'s rules, that _it_ was the master of the game, but above all, that they lost it. And they would pay the price.

She rose up from her uncomfortable, blood-stained bed. She always spitted blood when she woke up, it was a habit. If she didn't make herself vomit, it would get out from her body by other orifices, like ears or nose. She hated that.

She made a vain attempt to sit up, and hissed as her ribs screamed at her to stop. She began to roll till she fell on the floor. It hurted, but the pain was supportable, compared to the one she felt earlier.

She opened her eyes and sneezed. The floor was so dusty. When was the last time her personal aid cleaned up? When was the last time she came? She didn't remember. It has been years she didn't get out from that room, except going on her balcony, and she didn't exactly remember what outside was like. How people acted. What her life was like when she was normal. It was better like this, she thought. After all, it was a million of things that she didn't need to erase to go in peace. She was already so busy.

She crawled to her computer and she turned it on. The screen did too, and her wallpaper appeared. A simple white flower on a grey and black background. She erased it, then opened the program.

The annoying, eerie music reached her ear, and she resisted the urge to throw her headphone at the opposite side of the room. She lived in total silence. She hated noise. Her ears couldn't support it anymore. Yet she inserted little of them in the program, just to remember she wasn't deaf. If she stopped to hear them, then she would know that the foe had gotten to her ears.

She was tired. And her eyelids were so heavy. She must be quick.

**- Menu Effects Broom -**

First to Monochrome world. She didn't like that place very much. It was scary. And she was going to erase the only thing she liked in it.

Machine turned to face her as her foot hit the white rocks on the ground. The robot girl's metallic mouth didn't move, but her blank eyes somewhat told her she knew what was going on. Her grey lips somehow smiled.

She smiled back and closed her eyes.

**- Menu Effects Steel Pipe -**

Clang. Sadface.

She dipped her shoes in the black liquid so she could remember on the way.

On the way in the Ghost Garden, she took a flower with her. She liked flowers. Annoying. She crushed all the others.

**- Menu Effects Desequip Broom -**

She eventually arrived in front of the door. A feeling of fear strangled her, and she breathed heavily. Still she moved on.

**- Menu Effects Diving helmet -**

She sat in the house, on the floor, and tried not to look at the weird, huge machine. It made her think of oven. She couldn't see the smaller girl's eyes but she knew she was staring at her, wondering what she was going to do. Oh, how she hated this.

She stood up, slowly walked to Oreko. Hugged her.

**- Menu Effects Steel Pipe -**

Keeping Oreko in her embrace, she pressed the Pipe against her nape, and pressed it till she heard horrid cracks. Oreko didn't made any sound. She just grabbed her helmet and lifted it to reveal her smiling face.

Crack. Sadface.

Here was the part she was tired and afraid of at the same time.

_"HURRY"_

**- Menu Effects Broom -**

She was used to that big blue and red heart and usually just passed on it. But this time she looked carefully at it. Every single pixel was important.

The brown door. The empty room. Herself. The other her. And him. This was the last battle, and she was near the end.

**- Menu Effects Steel Pipe -**

His laugh made her shiver. She could never grow used to it. It was fake, but it never leaved him. He turned around to face her, his lips to his ears. The little girl was hiding. But protecting herself wouldn't be of any use.

"Why, hello. What a surprise to see you here. May I be of any help to you?

- Smile, stop.

- Okay."

He rushed to her and she almost received his hammer in the forehead. He rushed again, reaching her shoulder, who made an awful sound after receiving the hit. She bit her lower lip till blood dripped from it. She didn't manage to dodge the next hit either. He was so much more rapid than he should be. That was certainly not normal. She programmed him for this moment. He was supposed to be agressive, but not this quick. Fuck.

She eventually reached his ribs, and managed to hit his neck and head. She regained confidence. She was going to win that battle. When she realized Smile wasn't in front of her anymore, which took only a second, it was already too late.

He pinned her to the wall, strangling her. Her feet didn't touch the floor, and she was threwing her legs in every direction, hoping to hurt him so he could let her neck out. She couldn't breathe, her throat burned as hell. A metallic taste in her mouth. The sharp part of his hammer reached her face and he rubbed it teasingly against her cheek with a little smile, while looking at her perfectly normally. He took out nails.

"You know, Sabi, I'm doing this for everyone, but for you too. It's just not fair to abandon like that.

- S-shut u-up, she managed to enunciate. She let out a scream as a nail dugged in her collarbone, piercing the violet shirt she was wearing and soaking it in red, causing an excruciating pain to overflow through the whole neck area. Smile laughed.

- You're not very resistant, miss."

His smile not leaving his lips, he hugged her while dugging more nails into her back. Without his arms around her, she couldn't stand, her legs refused to move now. Her eyes trailed off to the floor. Red. Disgusting. She closed them.

Tearyface. Hehe.

Smile fell on the floor, laughing. She fell too. She was so tired. His eyes were blank, but he continued laughing. He was not very convincing.

"Sabitsuki. You're so complicated.

- I'm sorry."

He let out a final laugh.

She crawled miserably to the bed, and looked under. A tiny figure was under. She looked at Sabitsuki with fearful eyes. She reached to herself, grabbed her arm and pulled her out.

She was throwing her arms and legs at Sabitsuki but she held her strongly. It surprised her that she had this much force left. Blood drummed in her ears.

_"HURRY"_

Relieved face. "Hurr".

Young Sabitsuki's corpse was lying next to her older brother, now. Rusted Sabitsuki pushed the small body to the bigger one, so they would be next to each other. Then, she slowly reached her cheek and pinched it.

When she awoke, she wasn't on her chair, in front of her computer but on the ground. She felt wet holes and a familiar pain where Smile had digged the nails. She couldn't move. Her eyes refused to open. Not a muscle budged. Her open mouth was letting out more blood. She hated that metallic taste.

_"GIVE UP"_

"Okay."

Smileyface.


End file.
